The Terminator
There are three types of Terminator - the T-800 and the T-1000 and then the T-X. Terminator T-800 Pre-Island Life Before he was brought to The Island The Terminator lead a care-free life, except killing John Connor and taking control of the world. The Terminator's life was given a little extension when he came down with a flu and couldn't go on a mission into the past to kill John Connor's mother, Sarah Connor. It was a mission which tragically killed his friend, Arnold. But from this experience he learned to value life and decided to only kill humans 6 days of the week instead of his previous 7. Island Life The Terminator did not go to the Island willingly and was actually quite angry when he was brought there. When PhoenixUK was in the middle of a war between the "Hostiles" and the DHARMA Initiative he summoned the Terminator from the future using the DHARMA Station, The Orchid. Disoriented by the time travel, the Terminator went on a rampage around the Island killing anything he could find, starting with the Dharma people in and near the Orchid. PhoenixUK , who had been in league with 1foxi, summoned her to deal with the Terminator. The Terminator attacked 1foxi but this only aroused her and she chased after him. The Terminator was excited too. Hellraiser watched them from his giant Bateman statue. The next time the two of them were seen they were camping with each other in BrokeJack Mountain, and had become lovers. A few days later The Terminator as well as Justin and SeanJack were brutally murdered by the Jackfaces attacking the Island after escaping the DHARMA Initiative Station, the JackFace. 1foxi went into hiding as she mourned the Terminator. But unbeknownst to everyone, Goa’uld-Olicardus sneaked onto the Island through the Stargate, and took the damaged robot to the Tower, which was his lair. There, his technicians rebuilt the Terminator into Random Task. He was also reprogrammed to defend the Tower. When Hellraiser & LostJuliet tried to save Olicardus, they ran into the rebuilt Terminator. Hellraiser fired his boomstick, but without effect. Luckily, Ozzy Osbourne appeared, as the Tower exists in multiple realities at once, and bit the Terminators’ head off. The final remnants of the Terminator was destroyed when a nuclear weapon was detonated, destroying the Tower as well. The T-1000 When Jin_Soo_Kwon was thrown into the Source by 1foxi, he was transformed into a terminator from the future, because 1foxi missed her old boyfriend. terminator jin had shapeshifting abilities - he could mimic other people, or simple objects, but nothing as complex as a another machine or a bomb, for instance. 1foxi did not find him attractive and so threw him away. He massacred a group of hippies, before being reprogrammed by Phoenix Beaker muppet using the sound of Sun's voice, asking "have you seen my husband, jin?". He then joined the_B_team. The T-X Recently built by Doc Brown under orders from Jan the Ganja smoke monster. Took on the appearance of Sarah Connor and went to kill Claire.